Halloween of Horror (The Simpsons)
"Halloween of Horror" is the 25th Halloween episode of the animated sitcom The Simpsons. Unlike the usual "Treehouse of Horror" episodes, it is the first and currently only Simpsons Halloween episode to be a standard half-hour story that is set within the show's canon, a fact lampshaded within the episode itself. Plot The day before Halloween, Homer completely decorated his house, calling it "Everscream Terrors", but Homer stored the plastic skeletons too close to the furnace, so he decided to take it's remaining back to the Halloween pop-up store. On their way to the store, Lisa and Bart commented about how excited they are about the upcoming Krustyland Halloween Horror. At the shop, Apu (who chose a Halloween joke name: A-Boo) gets angry at three lazy pop-up employees who are sleeping on their job, telling them to go back to work. But one of them gave Homer a deal, where if he buy him one "Señor Skeleton", a dancing Mexican skeleton, he would give Homer three of them for free. Homer accepts it and talks about the deal to Apu, who promptly fired the bad workers. They then promised revenge on Homer, saying he'll be real sorry for getting them fired. Later, Homer takes the kids to the Halloween Horror, but it ends up scaring Lisa, who asked her dad to go back home, but because the tickets were too expensive and he and Bart were enjoying the park, Homer decided she should only think that all of that isn't real and stay on the park. This didn't helped at all, and Lisa ends up getting lost on the park and traumatized to a point where the employees had to shut down the park. At school, Lisa's trauma made her scared even from the simplest Halloween figures, such as paper zombies and bats. She then hides inside a locker, only to be rescued later by Marge. Back home, Marge realizes Lisa's problem and tells Homer they should shut down Everscream Terrace (as Lisa is scared to the point of getting help from Tailee, a plastic animal tail), making both Homer and Bart upset. In order to reconcile with Bart, Marge takes him and Maggie to the best Block Party in Springfield, leaving Lisa and Homer alone. At home, Homer is visited by the three ex-pop-up employees. where they started playing mind games with him. Homer then realizes they're being stalked by said employees while trying to keep Lisa calm during Halloween. Meanwhile at the block party, Marge discovers that it is for residents only, as last year's party was wrecked by visitors. Bart gets even more upset because he has "missed Halloween". Back at 742 Evergreen Terrace, Homer tries to lock the house, not realizing that the three employees are already inside. He tries to take Lisa to the Flanders' House, but she runs back inside to get Tailee, the only thing that kept her calm during Halloween. Homer rushes to save her, only for them to get face to face with the home invaders. Homer and Lisa then rush to hide at the attic while the ex-employees are looking for them. But things aren't that great to Marge, Bart and Maggie's Halloween. As it is too late, all the kids are asleep, and it's time for the grown-up Halloween, so Marge decides to take the kids back home. At the Simpsons' House, Homer calms down Lisa, and they decide to use the Everscream Terror decorations as a help signal, but they accidentally activate the Señor Skeletons, giving away their location to the invaders. Homer climbs onto the roof to light up the remaining 4th of July fireworks, but the wind extinguishes the matches. Lisa then reminds that Tailee is made of polyester and will burn pretty easily, so Homer burns Tailee to light the fireworks to attract people's attention, and use the lights to ask for help. The home invaders are then arrested almost immediately and Homer brings Everscream Terrors back so the whole town can enjoy it. External links * Category:The Simpsons Category:2015 releases